Co się wydarzy
Co się wydarzy (ang. What's Gonna Happen) – piosenka z filmu Barbie i tajemnicze drzwi. Jest śpiewana przez księżniczkę Alexę. Słowa |-|Słowa polskie= Dziś o jednym tylko śnię, by zostać tu Od oczów wścibskich hen Trzeci rozdział szybko chcę przeczytać już I poznać losy jej Czy pokona złego smoka Czy zło przepędzi precz Czy odnajdzie inny świat Co w piersi zawrze dech Co się wydarzy To cierpliwości test Co się wydarzy To tajemnicą jest Przewrócić stronę chcę By odkryć sekret ten Czy to się uda jej Ooooo... I nie odgadniesz nie Co dalej zdarzy się Dziś o jednym tylko śnię, by skryć się tu To czwarty rozdział już Może wreszcie czegoś więcej dowiem się Odpowiedź jest tuż tuż Czy w królestwie będzie pokój Czy cel osiągnie swój Co gdy się pojawi wróg I którą pójdzie z dróg Co się wydarzy To cierpliwości test Co się wydarzy To tajemnicą jest Przewrócić stronę chcę By odkryć sekret ten Czy to się uda jej Ooooo.... I nie odgadniesz nie Co dalej zdarzy się |-|Słowa angielskie= All I wanna do is stay right here Away from the prying eyes 'Cause I really gonna get to chapter three And see if i'm surprised Will the princess slay the dragon Will she save the day Will she find a brand new world That takes her breath away What's gonna happen I can't wait to see What's gonna happen It's all a mystery I need to turn the page Prepare to be amazed See if she's got it made Whoa-ah-ah-ah-oh It's nothing a expect What's Gonna Happen next All i really wanna do is hide here And start on chapter four Maybe this is where the princess saves her friends And claims her just reward Will she shoot a perfect arrow Will her aim be true Will she meet her mighty foe And know just what to do What's gonna happen I can't wait to see What's gonna happen It's all a mystery I need to turn the page Prepare to be amazed See if she's got it made Whoa-ah-ah-ah-oh It's nothing I'd expect What's gonna happen next What if I Could just dive inside I could stand tall and it would come easy to me Like a dream What's gonna happen I can't wait to see What's gonna happen It's all a mystery Oh-u-ah-ah-ah-oh I need to turn the page Prepare to be amazed See if she's got it made Whoa-ah-ah-ah-oh It's nothing I'd expect What's gonna happen next Repryza All I really wanna do is be right here And be just who I am Yeah, I'm finally stepping up to center stage To lent a helping hand Every princess Needs a story This one will be mine Cause I'm in the perfect place And now's the perfect time (Refren) What's gonna happen I can't wait to see What's gonna happen It's all up to me I'm gonna turn the page Prepare to be amazed Now that I've got it made Woah-ah oh It's nothing I'd expect What's gonna happen next? Oh, yeah! It's nothing I'd expect What's gonna happen next? Kategoria:Piosenki (Barbie i tajemnicze drzwi)